


Напитки покрепче

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinematography, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Карло получает свой Оскар.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Напитки покрепче

Февраль в том году выдался теплым, но дождливым. Дамы кутались в плащи, брильянты, взятые напрокат, холодно слепили глаза, отражая вспышки фотокамер. Джанкарло аккуратно снял свое безупречное кашемировое пальто и бережно передал его предупредительной девушке на входе. Администратор сверкнула искусственной улыбкой.  
\- Господин Физикелла? – она отметила фамилию в своем списке. – Вы один?  
\- Да, - итальянец кивнул, и женщина за стойкой моментально потеряла к нему интерес. Впрочем, Джанкарло не обиделся.  
Луна осталась дома, следила за детьми. Они обещали смотреть церемонию по телевизору и потом обязательно позвонить, но Физикелла не верил даже в малейшую возможность получения золотой статуэтки. Впрочем, Доменикали загадочно просил быть терпеливым. Стефано определенно что-то знал, но Карло на соотечественника было наплевать.  
Уже три года как ему было наплевать практически на все на свете.  
Физика ходил по фойе, целовал ручки знакомым актрисам, раскланивался с приятелями: продюсерами, актерами, режиссерами, поболтал с Жаком Вильневым, который хотел было что-то спросить, но они заговорились о французской классике и не успели вернуться к делам – пора было в зал.  
\- Удачи, - хлопнул Физикеллу по плечу Вильнев, Джанкарло в ответ привычно улыбнулся.  
Фильм был хорош, фильм был хорош невероятно, и с Венецианского льва за лучшую мужскую Луна уже гордо смахивала пыль полтора месяца как, и Оскар был бы заслужен, выстрадан и ценен, однако слишком много «но» можно было бы найти во всей сложившейся ситуации.  
Джанкарло сел на свое место, потом встал, пропуская партнершу по нынешнему проекту, чудесную тоненькую Луизу, которая тоже была в этот вечер здесь без мужа, и, наконец, свет погас. На сцену выпорхнул неунывающий Джекман, и Физика прикрыл глаза. Прошло три года, а он все еще признавал право всего лишь одного человека вот так безраздельно царствовать под софитами.  
Неожиданно ужасно заболела голова, видимо над Лос-Анжелесом снова разверзлись хляби небесные и дождь обрушился на несчастный город с новой силой. В висок ввинчивалось неприятное, горьковатое ощущение разочарования и чьего-то чужого взгляда. Впрочем, боль раскалывала черепную коробку так, что Карло не мог даже повернуть голову. Следить за происходящим на сцене тоже получалось плохо, поэтому итальянец механически кивал не в такт и высчитывал про себя краткий неутешительный сухой остаток, именующийся собственной жизнью.  
\- Как все актеры, ты ужасно мнителен, - говорил ему Стефано, будучи совсем недалеким от истины.  
Во Франкфурте, в небольшом отеле на берегу Майна сейчас, наверняка, тишина. Завтра у них концерт, Мика пинками загнал Мелкого в его комнату, Росберг звонил вчера из клуба глубокой ночью – значит, собирается отсыпаться сегодня, а Хейкки вообще очень дисциплинированный. Тимо может быть варит кофе на кухне, а потом собирается отправиться кормить голубей на крышу. Даже Хаккинен наверное отложил дела, ночь перед концертом священна, обычно все стараются отдохнуть, хотя у многих не получается: Росберг мучается бессонницей, Ковалайнен машинально переключает каналы, пялясь в беззвучно мигающий экран телевизора, Хюлькинберг забрался на крышу и ждет там Глока, Мика даже в постели продолжает планировать и считать.  
Они все соберутся перед телевизором в лобби через четверть часа, устроятся на креслах и будут смотреть. Что они увидят тогда, ну что?  
Карло улыбнулся через силу, боль в виске стала устрашающей.  
Кими все не было, никто не знал где он, что с ним, куда он делся, зачем уехал. «Почему» - вот на этот вопрос ответ у Физикеллы был, а вот «зачем» оставалось тайной. Итальянец дернулся было достать телефон, но остановился на середине движения.  
«А если он вдруг ответит, что я ему сейчас скажу?»  
Только Райкконен бы не ответил, и Джанкарло это было прекрасно известно.  
Вокруг раздражающе зааплодировали, Луиза, совершенно искренне твердила «поздравляю-поздравляю» и Физика, поднимаясь, вдруг понял, что Оскар за лучшую мужскую роль этого года – его. Он растерянно улыбнулся, поворачивая голову в бок, и встретился взглядом с невероятно-прозрачными глазами. Через три человека от Луизы сидел господин в фисташковом костюме чудовищного покроя, человек молодой, с пышной, кучерявящейся на концах шевелюрой и густой пшеничной бородой. Свернутый на бок лиловый галстук, лихорадочно-сухие губы, знакомый нос «уточкой» и такая тоска…  
\- Во что ты одет, чучело? – одними губами и по-итальянски сказал Карло, а потом отвернулся, потому что Джекман со сцены настойчиво звал подняться.  
Речь Физикелла не заготовил, потому что был совершенно точно уверен в проигрыше. Пожимая руку энергичному Хью, чуть-чуть щурясь и показывая свои знаменитые ямочки, Карло безошибочно нашел взглядом мужчину в фисташковом костюме, едва заметно покачал головой и заговорил.  
\- Я хочу сказать спасибо тем людям, которых сейчас нет рядом – моей семье и моим друзьям - людям, без которых бы я не состоялся как актер. Спасибо им. А еще я хотел бы сказать о том, как важно пережив что-то, отпустить это. Как жаль, что я не могу пока, и, поэтому, буду играть снова и снова.  
\- Возможно, ты просто еще не до конца это пережил, приятель, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Джекман.  
\- Судить вам, - загадочно улыбнулся Физика и, поклонившись, зааплодировал залу. В ответ раздался гром и одобрительные выкрики, Карло легко сошел со сцены, и когда вернулся на свое место, господина в фисташковом костюме уже не было.

***  
С банкета Физикелла сбежал очень быстро. Вызвал такси, получил свое пальто и отправился в отель, надеясь хотя бы немного поспать – самолет обратно в Милан у него был очень рано. По дороге успела позвонить Луна, которая тепло поздравила мужа с наградой и осторожно спросила все ли в порядке. Ей Карло сказал, что да, а Стефано мрачно объяснил, что нет, ничего слышать не хочет, собирается напиться, и не пошел бы синьор Доменикали к черту. Синьор Доменикали понимающе отключился. Прежде чем вырубить телефон нахрен, Физика по привычке набрал тот самый номер и почти привычно поздоровался с механическим женским голосом.  
«Абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети, – сказала телефонная дева. – Пожалуйста, перезвоните позже».  
Джанкарло вздохнул почти с облегчением. Если бы Кими сейчас взял трубку, беды было бы не избежать, а так…  
Бар «Хилтона» почти пустовал, по углам жалось пара-тройка полуночников, и все.  
\- Виски с содовой, - бросил Физикелла человеку за стойкой. – И безо льда.  
Бармен понимающе кивнул, плеснул от души и Карло залпом хватанул почти полпорции. Гортань и пищевод обожгло, горькая содовая шипела на небе, в желудок бухнуло горячее и пьяное – то ли раскаянье, то ли злость, то ли чертова любовь, без которой ничего бы и не было: фильма, группы, Физики.  
\- Еще, - бармен поставил очередной стакан, снова почти полный и Карло благодарно кивнул ему, бросая на стойку пару сотенных купюр. Сегодня, сегодня ему хотелось быть герром Райкконеном, а дальше хоть трава не расти.  
Расстегнув бабочку и оставив ее болтаться на шее, Физикелла рванул ворот белой сорочки. Пуговицы покатились по ковру и захрустели под каблуками, словно галька. Держа в руках два стакана – один наполовину пустой, второй полный, Джанкарло целенаправленно направился в самый дальний угол, и почти упал на низкий кожаный диванчик. Предупредительный человек из тени включил торшер на столе и поставил перед оскароносным актером пепельницу. Золотая статуэтка неприятно оттягивала карман пальто, Карло вытащил ее на свет и поставил перед собой, а потом широким глотком допил выпивку из початого стакана.  
\- Бдядь! – Физикелла дрожащими руками потянулся за сигаретами.  
Мягкий матовый свет отражался в полированной поверхности символа…чего?

_\- Когда-нибудь ты получишь Оскар.  
\- Не раньше, чем мы пропьем твою Грэмми.  
\- Брэйк, мальчики, - Дженни помахала перед их носом своей изящной ладошкой. – Сначала гонорар пропейте, потом поговорим.  
\- Дурное дело нехитрое, - вставил с подоконника Шумахер, салютуя всем полулитровой бутылкой. – Но женщина дело говорит. Пора бы и выпить.  
Мика налил себе водки и пожал плечами. Маленький Хюлькинберг спал поперек кресла и его длинные ноги свешивались почти до пола.  
\- Господи, как я вас ненавижу! – с чувством сказал Хейкки, вваливаясь в холл гостиницы. – Кими, какого хрена ты свалил меня с установкой в зал?  
\- Ну весело же! – Райкконен невозмутимо повернулся к соотечественнику. – А где Росберг?  
\- В душе, - Ковалайнен потер ладони. – А у нас, я так понимаю, вечеринка. Мисс Дальман, приятно вас здесь видеть.  
Дженни позволила поцеловать себе руку и снова уставилась на Кими.  
\- Ну?  
\- Что?  
\- Как ты мог??  
\- Кажется, это самый популярный вопрос сегодня, - пробормотал Физикелла, направляясь к барной стойке и смешивая два Лонг-Айленда.  
\- Я посвятил тебе песню. Песни нужно петь тем, для кого они были написаны, - пуленепрошибаемое спокойствие вокалиста «Пятого Колеса» уже давно стало легендой. – Я ответил на твой вопрос.  
\- Зато теперь все… все… все знаю, что она для меня!  
\- Ты бесишься потому, что он не сказал этого раньше или потому, что теперь все знают, что он с тобой спал? – Джанкарло вернулся и поставил один коктейль перед приятелем, а второй – возле своего кресла. Дженни стукнула итальянца по макушке, а потом, серебристо рассмеявшись, поцеловала Кими крепко и почти неприлично.  
\- Почему вы без меня начали?! – возмущенно возопил ворвавшийся в лобби Росберг. С его обросших волос капало, простая белая майка прилипла к телу, и общий вид у всегда аккуратного гитариста был просто-напросто дикий.  
Мужчины дружно грохнули, Хюлькинберг завозился во сне и тяжело вздохнул._

\- Прости, что отвлекаю, - Жак Вильнев возник из ниоткуда, Карло тупо посмотрел на свои руки и пустой бокал. – Отошел?  
\- Нет, - Физикелла аккуратно поставил емкость на столик. – Нужно еще выпить. Официант!  
Пустую посуду убрали молниеносно, новая порция выпивки манила.  
\- Я собираюсь снимать фильм, - Вильнев кинул на стол пухлую папку, присел возле Физики и положил ногу на ногу.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил его Карло. – А я тут при чем?  
\- Картина будет называться «Пятое Колесо», - Жак нервно крутил в пальцах сигару и смотрел куда-то перед собой. – Рубенс написал сценарий. Ты мне нужен. В роли себя.  
Джанкарло нервно рассмеялся, потом закашлялся и долго не мог остановиться. Вильнев терпеливо ждал.  
\- Стефано сказал, что ты не возьмешься, но…  
\- Я согласен!  
Щелкнул кремень зажигалки, Физика закурил и длинно выпустил дым в потолок.  
\- И предупреждая твой вопрос – кажется, я правда еще не все пережил и не все отпустил. Парни не снимаются?  
\- Это художественный фильм, да и Мика сказал, что он их не отпустит.  
\- Правильно, - согласно кивнул Физикелла, потом замялся, нервно облизнул губы. – А…кто?..  
\- Ты его не знаешь. Йоган Шульц, - Жак все понял правильно. – Он тебе не понравится.  
\- Слава Богу, - Карло затушил сигарету. – Одного Кими Райкконена в моей жизни вполне достаточно. Выпьешь?  
\- Нет, - Вильнев покачал головой. – Я на машине.  
\- А я выпью, - Карло влил в себя виски с содовой и утер губы ладонью.  
\- Что с тобой? - француз взъерошил непослушные волосы.  
\- «Там где нолик – ставим крестик, там где рано – ставим поздно», - непонятно пояснил Джанкарло. – Все в порядке, не переживай. Просто, увидел…  
\- Что?!!!!  
\- Ничего, - холодно и зло обрубил Физика, пьяный чуть более чем полностью. – Нигде и ни во сколько. Проехали. Пора уже жить дальше.

_\- Грэмми, - ребенок уже спит, в трубку приходится шептать. – Я же говорил.  
\- Ничего, - голос за сотни километров уставший, но довольный. – Когда ты получишь Оскар, я обязательно приеду тебя поздравить. Слышишь? Обязательно!_


End file.
